


【Doc×你】尤兰达

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden
Summary: 前排感谢伽哥赐梗，我吹爆伽哥。空乘人员Doc注意。





	【Doc×你】尤兰达

　　亲爱的，他对你说，这不是个好主意。  
　　你坐在他的腿上，他说出那句警告的时候呼出的热气洒在你的脸颊上，他抚摸过亲吻过无数次的脸颊晕开浅浅的红，如同苹果正在成熟。红的那一面有毒，白的那一面也有，就等着他过来尝一口，甘甜的果实卡在他的喉头。  
　　我知道，凯笛先生。你微笑着扯开风衣的腰带，你对他说，我当然知道。  
　　别开玩笑了，好姑娘，亲爱的。他握住你的手腕，强迫自己把目光从他的白衬衫上转移到你的脸上。他对你说你得让我回到我的岗位上去，但他的脑子对他说，她穿了那件衣服，那是你的衣服，古斯塔夫，她出门之前在衣领上留下一个红色的唇印。  
　　你的岗位上有吉尔斯。你抱住他的脖子在他耳边轻轻说道，你还对他说埃曼纽尔给我端来了拿破仑。  
　　你把一句话的尾音呼进他张开的嘴唇里，你把舌尖探进去，咫尺之外，这座飞机的副驾驶合上了他漂亮的眼睛。你搂着他的脖子吻他，拿破仑，帝王的名字，你用舌尖给他送去奶油酱的甜味，脆口的酥皮必须在开酥的时候折叠三次，糖粉包裹着红色树莓。你的身体倚靠着他，隔着白色衬衫就是女人柔韧的可以弯折的曲线。你分开双腿往他的腰上靠过去，他喘息着咬住你的嘴唇，腰带的金属搭扣是冷的，他是热的，硬质顶着你的腿间。  
　　他把手扣在你的腰上，你开始颠三倒四地去解开他的衣服。卡住他脖子的温莎结，包裹他腰身的西装纽扣。外面那群人有多少是真的想去伦敦呢？这次的航班晚上八点出发，从戴高乐机场飞到希罗斯机场，古斯塔夫站在那儿对他们说欢迎乘坐本次航班，他这么说着，白色手套紧紧裹住有点肉感的手指，让他的手看起来像是被豌豆撑得鼓胀的豆荚。那双手裹在丝质的白色手套里，往下露出突出的腕骨，手腕收进白衬衫的袖口，白色袖口又收进深蓝色制服外套的衣袖。他们夸奖他说您的袖扣真好看，那是你为他选的，黑曜石配上纯银，好看得近乎狡诈。  
　　他还在里面穿了一件贴身的白色背心。你把手伸进去，能够触摸到底下鼓起的肌肉。  
　　你在妨碍机组人员的工作，女士。他低哑着声音轻声说道。而你把额头抵在他的下巴，是的，凯笛先生，所以您打算怎么样呢？逮捕我吗？  
　　他呼出一口气。身处万米高空，他身后就是飞机的舷窗，他只要回头就能看到底下的云层。  
　　当然不。他闭上眼睛又睁开，卫生间里灯光充足，他低头能看到你的身体。他说，当然不，我的好姑娘。  
　　糖粉裹着红色的树莓，他隔着白色的衬衫舔咬。你的手打着抖去扯开他的腰带，指尖还在泛凉，近处他的身体热得可以软化一块香甜的黄油。  
　　我要好好的教育你。他说。  
　　他往后靠，他看着你的眼睛的时候慢悠悠地解下了一只手套。他捏住雪白的指尖，然后让手套一寸一寸地从他的五根手指上剥落下来。腕骨隆起，往下是连接着手臂和手掌之间的筋络，它们在皮肤之下显出形状，同样没入拧得笔直的袖口里。沿着袖子往上，他的手臂上还有盘踞着的静脉血管，像幼树长出的嫩根，没入土地表层。  
　　你闭上眼睛咬住他没有脱下手套的那只手，你的舌尖之下那些青筋鼓胀温热，筋络随着他的动作收紧。他把手指放在你的腿间，你用舌尖舔舐他的腕骨，他有铜色的皮肤，总让你觉得自己在咀嚼淡味的可可。  
　　你咬住他手套的末端，慢慢地往他的指尖剥落过去。他的手指抚摸汁水滑腻的开口，他对你说，好女孩儿，保持安静。  
　　你嘴里叼着他的手套，你睁开泪蒙蒙的眼睛去看他。古斯塔夫鬓边有两道往上堆积起来的斑白，他总是这样，出门之前给你一个匆忙的颊吻，他的领带束住脖子手套包裹手腕，如果不是你临时起意要坐他负责的航班，你甚至不知道原来他会对整个机舱的乘客都露出那样的微笑。经济舱或是头等舱都一样，副驾驶凯笛先生一视同仁绝不偏袒。被白色布料包裹的手指捏住帽檐，对他们说欢迎乘坐本次航班，英语一次，法语一次。他笑起来的时候眼角带着细纹，如果他们想要毛毯或者香槟，如果他们要气泡水和鸡肉，那么他们就应该去找埃曼纽尔，而不是在抚平头发补好口红之后雀跃地举起手，凯笛先生，请问您有时间吗？  
　　凯笛先生当然有时间了，但是他们找不到他。吉尔斯问埃曼纽尔说古斯塔夫去哪儿了？后者正疲于对付乘客，她只点头答应了一句就扎进了经济舱。他们找不到你的，凯笛先生，请不要说话。你垂下眼帘沉下腰肢，腿间吞下他的手指，牙齿碾压着脆弱的布料，手指拆解他腰间的金属搭扣。他在你伸手进去抚摸他的时候就忍不住溢出一声压抑不住的喘息，然后靠深深埋在你身体里的那根手指去反击。  
　　你睁开眼睛能看到舷窗外海浪般的云层，眼帘低垂是看到古斯塔夫耳边雪白的鬓角。你用脚尖堪堪抵住地面去脱开他的手指，然后往前靠去握住他抵在腿间。古斯塔夫那双暖色的眼睛在咫尺之外看着你，他呼出一团毛茸茸的热气，他跟你说，亲爱的，你可想清楚了。  
　　凯笛先生，我想得很清楚。你这样跟他说。  
　　然后你沉下腰来试图把他容纳下去，比他的手指困难许多，腿间的肌理层层叠叠把他裹紧收缩，他闭上眼睛抱住你的腰，隔着布料能触摸到腰肢弯折时陷下的两个浅凹。他在你呼出的热气中艰难地吞咽，然后突然捧住你的腿根站了起来，你几乎被突然破开身体的异物感逼得要尖叫，平衡感丧失的几秒之间后腰靠在了某个湿冷的金属上。你反手去摸，是洗手台。  
　　亲爱的，他对你说，他腰间的金属扣皮带滑落在地上发出一声轻响，他对你说，我征求过你的意见了。  
　　你靠咬住他的手套堵住喉头涌出的喘息和尖叫，闻言想要回应，手套从松开的唇间坠落，你只来得及深吸一口气，剩下的声音全都被他挺腰的动作搅碎，混成一团。你的身体开始下意识的自我保护，它暗示你的腿间迅速被润泽，方便他逼开收缩的肌理往深处开拓。  
　　等一下，古斯塔夫——  
　　不，亲爱的。他低头亲亲你的脸颊，他的手指穿过你的头发让你倚靠在他肩头，他说英语的时候带着点口音，听起来像是突然往嘴里塞了一块遇热了正在融化的芝士。他说，保持安静。  
　　硬质嵌在腿间仿佛受刑，渴望感慢慢从他进入你的地方往外蜿蜒，像藤蔓一样缠绕你的四肢，像潮水一样盈满你的身体。他抚摸你的脸颊索取一个漫长的亲吻，唇齿交缠之间他开始慢慢加重进出的动作去开拓你的更深处。下身传来轻微的，粘滞的声音，你仰着头吻他，微微睁开眼睛的的时候天花板上的白炽灯让你目眩神迷。你背后的洗手池是金属质地，湿冷慢慢渗进你的后腰，但古斯塔夫是热的，他的手心，胸膛和腰背都是热的，他埋在你身体里的那部分也是。他把你抱得高了一点儿，他在你的身体里退出去，你咬紧他的肩膀，双腿缠上他的腰。  
　　古斯塔夫。你仍然在试着喊他，嘴里叫出来的名字不像往常那样带有意义，你会在他归家的时候喊他的名字，你会在他躺在沙发上无意间睡着的时候喊出他的名字，还有夜里，隔着朦胧的黑暗抚摸他汗湿的后颈的时候，他显然把你的呼喊当成了最后一种意义。他在你耳边低下头来，沙哑的声音钻进你耳蜗。他说，好姑娘。  
　　抓挠着你腿间的空缺感突然被他填满，你深吸一口气咬住他的肩膀，手心底下是他凌乱的领口，被你撕扯得纤维松散的背心，再底下心脏跳动如同擂鼓。他动起来的时候，你没办法靠着后腰的洗手台保持平衡，失重感在云雾之外让你提起一星半点机警，你的双腿下意识把他绞紧，然后马上就自作自受的溢出一声暧昧的叫喊。  
　　下身的筋络和肌肉寸寸收紧，他在你耳边发出一声低哑的喘息。你伸手搂着他的脖子想着调整这微妙的姿势，但古斯塔夫捏住了你的腰，他低头吻住你的嘴唇，他把你推向那个洗手台。你应该叫我凯笛先生，他说，要对机组人员保持尊敬，亲爱的客人。  
　　什么叫做尊敬，和你的顾客在洗手间里偷情算得上尊敬吗？副驾驶的亲密服务，他搂住你的腰肢用力紧逼，让你觉得腿间仿佛被贯穿和撕裂，贴合着他的身体几乎能感觉到他的形状和动作，滚热的体温让你像奶油般绵软地融化，变成一摊黏湿的汁液方便他继续索取。像一条在岸上抽动挣扎的鱼，后腰断断续续地在他的动作下撞上金属洗手台的边缘，金属吸收了你的体温，你开始感觉不到它的存在，唯一存在感强烈的，不容忽视的就是古斯塔夫。他应该轻一点，他应该慢一点，你的身体开始止不住的皱缩，你缠住他的脖子和不断耸动的腰，但某个地方告诉你，你的身体已经舒展得朝他敞开了，他应该深一点，更深一点，就是那儿。  
　　他突然捏住你的下巴，你在混沌之中根本不知道为什么他要突发奇想的来观察你的表情，你只知道自己悬在他腰上的身体突然失去了一条用来支撑的手臂，不得已只能再次收紧双腿，却被猝不及防被他突然发狠的一个动作直接逼近了身体深处那个脏器的开口。  
　　你咬住他的手无声地尖叫。然后你马上意识到有谁在轻轻叩击洗手间的门。  
　　埃曼纽尔在问，你还好吗？  
　　你根本就不知道自己是什么时候发出的声音，居然让门外的人听到了，古斯塔夫不可能还有这个精力去让你保持沉默。他停下了动作，卡在半路。那些敲门声像个钩子，直接把你从浓雾和云雨中拖向清醒，你开始清晰地感受到皮肤的发热，耳边男人低沉的呼吸，腿间蛮横的嵌入。你开始不受控制地收缩，甚至是轻微的痉挛，古斯塔夫咬了你一口。  
　　你只能对门外说，我没事，谢谢你。  
　　埃曼纽尔说了句什么，你没听清，你只能隔着门板听到高跟鞋的脚步声渐渐远去。但古斯塔夫知道，她一定是去找他了，然后马上就会发现他不见了。  
　　好姑娘，他说，我们速战速决。  
　　其实并不需要多少时间了，你已经要被那段简短的停滞逼疯了。他重新开始动作的时候你被契合身体的入侵逼得险些就抬起头尖叫，身体深处被频繁的入侵破开，吮吸住他，紧绞住他，你下意识沉下腰去把他吞得更深，后颈和指尖无法抑制的开始打抖。你尽可能地压低声音去喊他，古斯塔夫，古斯塔夫——  
　　你一定是疯了，你的腿间突然发出一阵无法抑制的抽搐和紧绞，你紧紧握住拳头抱着他的脖颈，你感到身体深处的灼热和硬质的形状，忽然攀上巅峰再迅速崩塌的感觉让你蜷紧了脚趾，而你这个时候居然还有空去想，想他幸好记得低头去吻你，堵住你的嘴巴，堵住你的云霄之上的叫喊。  
　　他好像是在你的耳边问你还能不能站稳，你没空去回答他，你像是喝醉了一样，脚尖虚浮好像踩在云上，等你恢复正常的思考，他已经开始用纸巾去在你腿间轻轻擦拭。你软化得如同在他的体温下被放置太久的黄油，他稍微一用力就要湿漉滑腻地塌下去一块。  
　　他又问你一次，说亲爱的，你还能站稳吗？  
　　你忍不住横了他一眼，结实站在洗手间的地板上你才意识到自己制造了怎样的混乱。他的手套都掉在地上了，衣衫不整，额头浮着一层汗。你只能看着他不疾不徐地整装，必须说他在多年的锻炼之下是如此的干脆利索，系好腰带，扣好白色衬衫的纽扣，把温莎结推上喉头，抚平外套的褶皱，袖口上那对精致的扣子又开始闪闪发光。最后他戴上手套，被白色布料包裹的手指轻轻按住了帽檐。  
　　多谢你的帮助了，凯笛先生。你在他面前轻轻笑，真是抱歉耽误您的时间，请回到岗位去吧。  
　　不必客气，尊贵的客人。他忽然牵起你的手来行了一个吻手的礼仪，下一秒你就被他拉到了怀里。  
　　他说，能为您服务是我的荣幸。  
　　祝您旅途愉快。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
